Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door
Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door is the second game in the ''Paper Mario'' series. It is an role-playing game developed by Intelligent Systems and published by Nintendo for play on the Nintendo GameCube, released on October 11, 2004. Story The game starts out showing the legend of the Rogueport treasure, and how an ancient city was destroyed in a great cataclysm, but they say the treasure of the town remains under Rogueport, built upon the remains of the ancient town. 1000 years ago Rougeport was a peaceful town until the Shadow Queen attacked and was later a worn up town of crimes. Princess Peach takes a vacation to Rougeport with Toadsworth and finds the Mystical Map but is later kidnapped by Grodus the leader of the X-Nauts. Mario and Luigi however have no clue that Peach is gone because Parakarry sends them a letter from Peach that comes with the Mystical Map. But when Mario gets to Rougeport he does not find Peach but finds Lord Crump and an army of X-Nauts torturing a Goomba named Goombella. After Mario gets rid of Crump Mario discovers Peach has been kidnapped and meets a Goomba professor known as Professor Frankly who shows Mario the location of the Crystal Stars on the Mystical Map. Mario later teams up with a cowardly Koopa named Koops, a ghost named Flurrie, a baby Yoshi, Vivian the ex- Shadow Siren, an old sailor Bob-omb named Bobbery, and Ms. Mowz the Badge shop owner. Mario also has to fight bosses such as Hooktail, Macho Grubba, Doopliss, Cortez, and the Magnus Von Grapple for the Crystal Stars. After Mario collects all seven Crystal Stars Mario opens the Thousand-Year Door and faces off with Grodus who afterwards gives Peach to the Shadow Queen and later possess her. The whole world is then covered in eternal darkness. Mario then faces off with the Possed Princess Peach but she is too powerful and later the Crystal Stars weaken her and after Mario defeats her Peach and Mario return home while Prof. Frankly finds the treasure of the Thousand Year Door but it turns out it was a Dried Mushroom. At the end Koops starts getting along better with his girlfriend and his father, Flurrie is doing a play based on the game with Doopliss as Mario, Yoshi is fighting at the Glitz Pit and is stronger than Mario, Vivian is getting along with her sisters better, Bobbery is sailing the seas with Cortez and Flavio, Ms. Mowz returns to working at the badge shop, and Grodus is a head living at Poshley Heights. While Mario returns to Rougeport and meets up with his friends again. After the game is finished unlike the first one the player can go to any challenges he didn't do already. Plot Prologue: A Rogue’s Welcome The story starts out with a letter form Peach, stating how you must come to Rogueport,with some kind of map included. Apon getting there, you will need to fight a "Lord Crump". The Goomba Girl will take her to Professer Frankly, and go down into the sewers to find the Thousand's Year Door... Chapter 1: Castle and Dragon Chapter 1 starts in a small town called petalburg. there is a dragon named Hooktail up in a nearby castle that eats any one who comes to slay her. Mario meets a koopa named Koopswhos father tried to slay her. he soon becomes your partner and Mario gose to hooktail castle to slay the dragon. Chapter 2: The Great Boggly Tree Coming Soon Chapter 3: Of Glitz and Glory Coming Soon Chapter 4: For Pigs the Bell Tolls Coming Soon Chapter 5: The Key to Pirates Coming Soon Chapter 6: 3 Days of Excess Coming Soon Chapter 7: Mario Shoots the Moon Coming Soon Chapter 8: The Thousand's Year Door Coming Soon Thousand-Year Door, Paper Mario: The Category:The Thousand-Year Door